Rugrats: Trip To Russia
by Tropical And Sean
Summary: Sequel to 'Rugrats: New Addition'. The Rugrats have been invited on a trip to Russia for winter vacation and Christmas. Courtney is completely excited and can't wait. However while in Russia Courtney loses her pendant and a thief steals their presents. Can they found her pendant and save Christmas? Zack (Celrock) Peter (TCKing12) Starr and Cree (lilnate13).
1. Chapter 1

**_ Title: Rugrats: Trip To Russia._**

**Note:** _Now that I finished Rugrats: New Addition, I wanted to do another short story or maybe movie? I don't know. I was thinking maybe the rugrats could have a little adventure in Courtney's hometown of Moscow, Russia._

**Summary:**_ The Rugrats have been invited on a trip to Russia for winter vacation and Christmas. Courtney is completely excited and can't wait. However while in Russia Courtney loses her pendant and a thief steals their presents. Can they found her pendant and save Christmas?_

_**Written: December 18th, 2014.**_

_**Location: Moscow, Russia. December, 2015.**_

It was finally December, Courtney was completely excited. Her parents Tina and Israel had flown her out to Russia for winter vacation. However that wasn't the only reason she was happy. Her parents had talked to the Rugrats parents and had gotten permission for them to go as well. They would be staying with Tina's parents at their house. Well more like castle. Peter came along with them being the children's guardian for this trip. They would be staying all the way until Christmas, leaving the afternoon of Christmas to return home.

Courtney had woken up early in the morning, she wanted to meet them at the international airport. Her driver Franklin was taking her to the airport, today. Her platinum blonde hair was tied up in a messy bun. She was dressed in a ice blue dress with white stockings and white and ice blue uggs. She had a nice black winter coat and white ear muffs.

"Are you ready Milady?" Franklin asked while opening the limo door for her. She nods her head slowly stepping inside. Her grandparents were rich but Courtney did care much about the money. She couldn't wait to see everyone again especially Zack. She had developed a crush on him when she first laid eyes on him.

"I'm more than ready Franklin, and please just call me Court or Courtney" She said climbing into her booster seat. Franklin nods his head and belts her up shutting the door.

_(Author Note: Courtney's relatives and helpers are the only adults that can understand her, other than Peter). _

Franklin drives off towards the airport with an hyperactive Courtney in the back seat. She missed this type of cold weather in December. The snow slowly fall onto her window and started to melt. Her snow-white skin matching the color of the snow.

Franklin parked the car in front of the airport. He opened the door for Courtney as she quickly unbelted herself and ran into the airport with excitement. As soon as she entered, she saw Peter, Tommy, Chuckie, Lil, Phil, Kimi, Angelica, Susie, Zack and two other girls she hasn't seen before. Sadly Dil couldn't tag along because he was sick.

Courtney runs over towards the group immediately hugging Zack who happily returned the huge. She was happy to see him, she soon turned to the others hugging them and stopped at the two unknown females. The one year old soon smiles at them.

"Hi, I'm Courtney Baranovsky" she said in her thick Russian accent. She holds her hand out to both toddlers. Courtney was a very nice girl and loved making new friends.

"I'm Sta-" the toddler with golden blonde hair started before getting cut off by the other girl with black and blondish hair.

"Ew, why do you talk funny?" She asked rudely which caused Courtney to frown and puts her hand down. Kimi frowns over towards Cree and crossed her arms.

"That wasn't nice Cree, first you cut Starr off then you make a rude comment about are host" Kimi said.

"For your information she is Russian, that's why she has an accent" Zack said defending Courtney.

_(Author Note: If you want to know more about Courtney Check √ out my bio.) _

"Its okay guys, I'm sure Cree didn't mean to be rude" Courtney said with a kind smile and shakes Starr's hand. "I like you name it is really unique, why haven't I seen you a few months ago?".

"Oh I was upstairs in bed because I was sick, I'm Tommy and Dil's sister" Starr explain and Courtney nods her head. They all work back towards the limo. Angelica gasped upon seeing it and smiles brightly putting her arm in Courtney.

"You have a limo? You mostest be the richest girl in Moocow" Angelica said climbing into the limo, Peter was the last to enter before Franklin drove off.

"It's Moscow not Moocow Angelica" Susie said correcting her friend's mistake. Angelica rolled her eyes and crossed her arms.

Courtney giggles and leans back into her booster seat. She was going to enjoy this winter vacation with her friends. She also made two more friends, though she didn't know if Cree was her friend just yet.


	2. Chapter 2

**Note:**_ I have decided after this story I will be doing another one when they are older like six. _

**_Written: December 18th, 2014._**

They all arrived at the house or castle around two o'clock in the afternoon after going sightseeing. Franklin was showing them to their room, since the house was huge they would have to be two to a room. They didn't want anyone getting lost and the rooms were right next to each other.

Kimi and Lil was put in the first room. It was a room with two toddler beds. The rooms her been made up just from them for this visit. Courtney's grandparents were aware of Starr and Cree coming even though she wasn't. Kimi and Lil placed their clothes away in the draws and continued to unpack.

The second room to the left was being shared with Tommy and Zack. It was a normal sized room with two racecar toddler bed set. The third room on the left was being shared between Cree and Starr. It had two princess toddler beds. The fourth room on the left was being shared between Chuckie and Phil. It was the same as the other boys room. The fifth room was shared between Angelica and Susie. It had two twins sized but since they were older than the other. Lastly was the sixth room on the left, Peter would be getting a room of his own. It has a king size bed due to him being older than all the rest.

Courtney allowed them to finish unpacking and sat in the living room. There was a table filled with Christmas cookies and cakes. Due to Courtney's sweet tooth they had snacks in almost all the cabinets. She was stuffing her mouth with milk and cookies.

"I wonder when they are going to finish" she said to herself drinking the rest of her milk. "I just might eat all these snacks by myself" she giggles. Franklin walks into the living room with another batch of cookies.

Franklin raised an eyebrow at the half full plate of cookies. Courtney had almost eaten all of them. "Courtney, you should be careful. I don't want you getting a cavity" he said sternly putting the plate full of cookies down.

_(Author Note: I will have a story up called Courtney's first cavity. Which she gets when she is six)._

"Don't worry Franklin, I brush my teeth twice a day everyday" Courtney said with a grin reassuring him. She reaches for another cookie but Franklin stops her.

"You shouldn't eat all the cookies on your guest" He said walking away to go shovel the sidewalk. So much work to do with such little time. "Please behave while I'm working" he said walking out the living room to get the equipment he needed.

Starr was the first to finish unpacking her clothing. She walks downstairs seeing the table filled with snack and smiles grabbing a cookie taking a bite.

"Like it? My grandmother made them for us" Courtney commented with a big smile. She was starting to like Starr, she probably like her more than the other girls which probably wasn't fair. "My grandmother loves to bake and I love to eat her baked goods".

"Your grandma is a really good baker" Starr said with a bright smile. She knew her and Courtney were going to be great friends. She noticed a pretty snowflake pendant around her neck. "That's cute, who gave it to you?".

Courtney looks down at the pendant and gives her a sad smile. "I got it from my father,it was his mother's. My grandmother Pattie who passed away before I was born".

Starr looks down with a frown. "I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked".

Courtney gently places a hand on Starr's shoulder. "Don't worry about it, if I was to lose this I wouldn't know what I would do" she removed her hand and giggles. "You know I like you more than everyone else, but don't tell them that. I don't want them to think I'm picking favorites".

Starr laughs and nods. "Don't worry I won't tell a soul it will be our secret".

"Pinky Promise?" Courtney asked holding out her pinky.

"Pinky Promise" Starr said with a huge smile locking her pinky with Courtney's.


End file.
